It's MINES!
by Mysterion aka YoruichiXSoiFon1
Summary: Yoruichi and Kukaku are fighting, but why...and why is Kisuke running for his life Oneshot might be a little OOC on Soi Fon end..REVISED


**It's MINES**

''= thoughts

_Italics=_ emphasis

""=speech

**This is my very first fanfic posted hope you guys like and if not…..then oh well :D might be a little OOC on Soi Fons end (but then again who said you have to keep in character *Smirks*)**

"It's mines ya flea bitten feline!"

"And I said it's mines you firework junkie!"

"What the hell did ya just call me ya stinkin alley cat? Call me what ya want, that I said It's MINE!"

"I know you didn't just call me a stinking alley cat you fire hazard, besides you ate 2 dozen already…. you can hardly fit in your sweat pants anymore" The person said smirking.

"Are you callin me fat ya diseased ridden stray!"

"Who you calling a diseased ridden stray ya fat sow!"

CRASH! (There goes the china) Kukaku threw a plate at Yoruichi.

"HA! You missed me" Yoruichi and Kukaku were in the kitchen _discussing like civilized people_ over who'll get the last donut. Soifon and Kisuke watched from a distance so as to not get hit by flying dishes. Kisuke was farther away than Soifon nursing a big knot on his forehead, which he got when a pot got thrown at him, for attempting to settle the dispute much to Soifon amusement. She _kinda_ felt sorry for him so she decided to cheer him up Very carefully she made her to the clashing duo who are now throwing punches at each other "quite moving ya stupid cat" Kukaku said as she tried to deliver an uppercut to the were cats face only to have her dodge it and laughed at the feeble attempt before she punches Kukaku in the stomach "see you can't even hit me, your moves have become sluggish told ya to lay off the sweets" Yoruichi teased as she poked the brash women in the stomach. Kukaku turned red with anger as she screams at the top of her lungs while sending waves of punches towards the other women "I AIN'T FAT YA STUPID FELIN", Yoruichi sends her own fist of fury toward the firework expert, they was so focus on beating the shit out of one another that they didn't see Soifon grab the donut. She even was able stand there for a good 3 minutes staring at them 'all of this for a donut, oh well might as well have some fun' was all she thought before she made her way back to Kisuke, rubbing his back she gave him the donut and watch as his face lit up with pure joy, she smiled at him before taking a few steps away from him and letting out a loud whistle, catching the attention of the two in the kitchen, they look at her to see her point to her left, they follow her finger to see Kisuke with _their_ donut, Kisuke looked up to see Yoruichi and Kukaku with a murderous glint in their eyes and a feral sneer on their lips. He turned wide eyed to Soifon who had a evil smirk on her face, his eyes widen even more with realization 'that bitch set me up' was his only thought as he was now running for his life, away from his two deranged friends "GET BACK HERE!" they both shouted as they gave chase. Soifon just sat on the couch with a bag of chips watching Kisuke get the beating of a lifetime "HELP SOIFON!" Kisuke panicked "GIVE US THE DONUT" they shouted trying their best to get the now squashed donut. "Ah now this is fun and entertaining" Soi said while watching the chaos.

**END**

**Well there u go I hope u liked it **

**Kisuke: why is everyone so mean to me *cries***

**Yoruichi: *Talking with mouth full* It's your fault you shouldn't had tried to eat _my _donut**

**Kukaku: Hmf…..I can't believe you eating the donut after it got all squashed*pout***

**Yoruichi: Like you wouldn't have**

**Kukaku: Hmf…**

**Kisuke: For the last time I didn't take it that hornet over there set me up**

**Kukaku, Yoruichi, Kisuke:*looks at Soifon***

**Soifon: What, I don't know why your looking at me like that, I didn't do anything promise*cross fingers behind back***

**Me: You know I could've sworn th….*Soifon holds the Suzumibachi to my throat**gulps* that Kisuke totally tried to eat your donut *laughs nervously***

**Yoruichi and Kukaku: *Sweat drops***

**Kisuke: Traitor**

**Kukaku Yoruichi Soifon and Kisuke: Plz review, any and all reviews are appreciated, flames included **


End file.
